To the Future We Go
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: When the gang gets sucked into the future they need to figure out how to get back to their time. But, before that could happen, love is found for all. Takes place after the end of the anime. Oz/OC plus other undetermined couples.
1. Prologue

Okay! This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic, so I hope that I did good with it! Please enjoy! And yes, I know that it is a weird title, but I couldn't think of any better title. Sorry! :)

Dedicated to my friend/little sister, Renee! She introduced me to Pandora Hearts! :)

**Summary:** Oz, Alice, Break, Sharon, and Gil all get forced into the future. There they must figure out how to get back home, but before they get there they learn what the world turns into, and, there, find love...

**World:** This takes place after the end of the anime, so the world is the anime world. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_ or any of its characters; only my OCs. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Prologue_

"So, wait, _what_ is happening?" Alice shouted at Break and Sharon, who didn't look like they were kidding.

"There are several portals opening up, taking random people to other times, though when and why, we don't have any idea." Sharon told them again, taking a drink of her tea calmly.

"Are the people getting hurt?" Oz asked, looking serious for once, having decided that it was the perfect time to.

"No, as far as Pandora has been able to tell no one has been hurt. But we don't know what has been happening to them once they get there. But getting there, they haven't been killed." Break said, also being serious for once, as he ate another piece of candy. Oz felt relieved.

"_How_ have they been getting there?" Gil asked, wanting to know so that he knew what to watch out for.

"Actually, people have reported seeing portals like those to the abyss opening up and _those_ have been dragging them in." Sharon said, putting her cup down.

"How long has this been going on?" Gil asked, frowning.

"Since Oz confronted his dad." Sharon said, frowning in thought. "It seems as if the Will of the Abyss is quite unbalanced at the moment." She looked at her tea, almost as if it would give her the answer.

Suddenly, out of the blue, there was an earthquake. Expect, it started in the foyer of the Rainsworth mansion, and didn't move out of it. They all looked at each other, shock on all their faces.

"This, this is no ordinary earthquake, is it?" Alice asked, Oz nodding numbly in response. For some reason, they all jumped up from where they were sitting, running to the foyer to see what it was.

When they got there, there was a giant portal in the room with winds pulling everything it could in there. Expect, the portal wasn't dark; there was some light coming out of it, and it looked like it led to a semi-messy room.

They all grabbed the staircase, trying not to get pulled in. Alice was the first to get sucked in, followed closely by Oz, then Gil, then Sharon and, lastly, Break. A couple of seconds later the portal closed, preventing anything else from going in.

After they all managed to get up they looked around them, trying to figure out where they were. It was all odd; there were strange things in the ceiling giving off light, but they could tell that there were no candles anywhere because there was no flicking with the lights.

"Where in the world are we?" Alice asked when they were all standing up. Oz felt a pang of pain in his side, but didn't think anything of it, for now, at least.

"Who knows?" Sharon said, confused as well. Suddenly they heard voices coming from somewhere. Glancing around, they saw the door, seeing that it was partially open, though to get to it they had to walk up a decent amount of stairs.

"Wait, miss! Who knows what is there?" They heard a man say, a slight out of breath-ness in his voice. There was a slight echo in the room.

"Well, I wanna see who it is! You never know! Anyway, we don't want someone wondering around the house without our permission." They heard a female reply. They looked at the door, waiting for them to get there. After a minute they finally saw the door open the rest of the way, the girl walking in.

She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, a tank top, and a pair of ballet slippers that were black. On her left hand there was a leather glove, no fingers, that had a buckle on the back of her hand. She had chocolate brown hair going midway down her back. Her hair, which was slightly wavy, had blonde highlights in it. Her bangs went to right above her blue-green eyes, the sides of her bangs going right below them.

Behind her walked in a man that was about a head taller than her. He had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red and black uniform that looked like the Pandora Hearts uniform, though the top wasn't nearly as long. To top it off he was wearing a pair of black gym shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted at them with a Russian accent, making the girl roll her eyes at him.

"Calm down, Derrick." She said, sighing. Now that they weren't just hearing an echo of her voice they heard an English accent. "They're just a bunch of random people we've never met before in the basement." She said sarcastically. "You should be glad because I have my doubts that they're aliens or vampires or zombies." 'Derrick' glared at her, frowning and following her when she started walking downstairs.

"Okay, hate to sound like an idiot, but _where_ are we?" Alice said, frowning up at the two people. The girl smiled, opening her mouth to respond when something stopped her.

Oz had grabbed his side, the pain returning majorly, making him collapse and faint, barely caught in time by Gil. It turned out that, when they were being sucked there, something sharp had created a major cut that went about an inch in on his side.

* * *

><p>I hope that you liked that! Leave a review saying how I can make this better or what you thought of it. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Where are we?

Here is chapter 1! I hope that you liked the prologue, and that you like this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_ or its characters; only my OCs. I don't make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 1_ Where are we?

They all we shocked. Oz hadn't shown any sign of pain, but they guessed that the cut had happened so fast that he hadn't noticed.

And, to make them even more shocked, the girl jumped off the side of the stairs, even though there was still about 4½ left to the floor, and then landed neatly.

"Name is Kara DeLounge." She said quickly, rushing over to Oz to check on his would. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to take care of him." She said, walking over to where Gil was supporting Oz. The man was running down the stairs trying to get to them, frowning.

"Miss Kara! You shouldn't-" He began, though couldn't finish what he was trying to say as Kara interrupted him.

"And that doofus is my bodyguard Derrick Kanton." She said, trying to see how bad Oz's wound was. "If you let me, I'll help him." She said, looking at them, though mainly at Gil.

Gil frowned, not wanting to trust her but knowing that that Oz needed her help. "Okay." He said, getting an odd look from everyone expect Kara.

"We should take him to the ER!" Derrick said, frowning.

"Yeah, and make them wonder who he is and where he comes from, which we'll not be able to honestly answer." She replied, looking at Gil. That shut up Derrick, though he didn't like it. "Okay. I'm going to need you to carry him to where I'll help him." She said, Gil then managing to get Oz in such a way that Kara could see Oz's wound. She grabbed a clean wash cloth, pushing it hard against the wound, trying to not feel any guilt when Oz slightly flinched. "Keep this here and keep plenty of pressure." She said, Gil somehow managing that.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Derrick asked, shocked.

"Derrick, entertain them." She said, rolling her eyes at them. "And you shouldn't keep them in this dinky basement." She said, in a way telling him to take them out of the basement. "Okay, come with me." She told Gil, quickly leading him up the stairs.

They walked fast, somehow not passing anyone on their journey. "So, what are your names?" She asked him, glancing at him with her right eye.

"My name is Gilbert Nightray, but you can call me Gil." He said, Kara nodding. "And this is Oz Vessalius." He said, her nodding again. Somehow, only two minutes later, they were already to the other side of the mansion, which was a major feat because it should have taken them five to ten minutes, adding to the fact that they had to go upstairs. Walking to the door leading to her bedroom she opened it, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a rubber sheet and throwing it over the bed so it was all covered, including the pillows.

"Okay, put him on my bed." She said, making him realize that this was her room. "Is he allergic to anything?" She asked after telling him to take off Oz's vest and shirt so that she could see the wound. Gil quickly did that, not noticing that it was kinda of weird to do that. After he had the wound shown completely she flipped him to his side.

"On the allergy thing, no, or, at least, I don't think he is." Gil replied, Kara nodded, grabbing a bottle full of pain meds.

"Good. I'm going to have to give him some heavy medication so that he won't feel anything." She said, Gil nodding in response. Somehow they managed to get the pain medication in Oz. "Okay. Keep the wash cloth on his wound with pressure. I'm going to get what I need together and wash my hands and put on gloves; hopefully, by then, the pain medication will have kicked in." She said, running over to the bathroom connected to her room and rushing in.

A couple of minutes later, Kara had gotten what she had needed together and, much to her relief, the pain medication had kicked in, as far as she could tell, at least.

"Okay, I'm going to put some anti-bacterial stuff in it so that it won't get infected." She said, grabbing a bottle and opening it.

"Please tell me you know what you are doing." Gil said, suddenly worried, having not once thought of that.

"Don't worry. My mom is the world's best surgeon and she has been giving me lessons in the world of medical stuff since I was created. I think I have this engrained in me." She said, quickly smiling reassurance to Gil before moving his hand from the wash cloth and removing it.

-:-

"Okay. Are you hungry?" Derrick asked the group back at the basement right after Kara, Gil and Oz had left, all of them realizing that it was forced. Alice nodded, realizing that she was. "Okay. I'll take you to the kitchen." He said, starting to walk out of the room. They all shared a look, then quickly followed him out.

"So, I guess I have to ask this, but what are your names?" Derrick forced out. He did not like this situation at all. Who knew where these people came from!

They all quickly said their names, Derrick nodding in response. He didn't really care. He just wanted them to be gone.

-:-

An hour later, Kara sighed, having _just_ finished treating Oz. His wound was now stitched up, and he was still, luckily sleeping. She had called for a maid to get Gil a drink, who quickly responded. Out of the entire staff, the maid she had called knew that, despite being 16, she was quite smart.

"Okay. We should stay here for a little bit to make sure that he doesn't wake up in pain." Kara said, Gil nodding and taking a drink of water out of his glass. "Matilda-san!" She said, turning to the maid who had gotten Gil his water.

"Yes, Miss Kara?" The maid asked, looking at her and waiting for her order.

"Go tell the others that he came here with that we are finished and make sure that Derrick has been treating them good." She said, sharing a look with Matilda about how bad Derrick was about some things. "And can you please bring me a glass of some strawberry, sparkling water?" She requested, Matilda nodding and leaving the room to do that.

"So, how bad was the wound?" Gil asked, curious. She hadn't said much while she had been working. She didn't reply, as she didn't know what to say.

"Could have been worse. Didn't hit any organs, though it almost did." She said after a moment, sitting down on the couch that was in her room next to Gil. She looked at the bed, seeing Oz, who had to be turned to face them because of his wound. Gil sighed, relieved.

"So, I'm going to take that as being good." He said, and then looked at the T.V. "Okay. This is driving me insane. What is that thing?" He asked, nodding towards the T.V.

"Oh that? That is a television, otherwise known as a T.V." She said, almost laughing at him. Gil nodded, still not understanding. "You watch things on it when it is on." She explained, making him understand some more. A couple of minutes later, Matilda came back in, holding a glass and walking over, handing it to Kara.

"So, how did it turn out?" she asked, Kara just nodding in response. "I'm going to take it that it turned out well." She said, glancing over at Oz, seeing that he was sleeping. But then she noticed the clock on Oz's chest. "What is that?" She asked, looking at them and waiting for them to give her the answer. They both suddenly looked alert.

"Matilda-san, sorry for this." Kara said, getting a weird look from both of them as she got up, walking over to Matilda, and putting her hand on the older woman's head, a sudden flash appearing, and Matilda's eyes closing for a second, a crease on her eyebrows before she opened her eyes again, but by that time Kara was already sitting down as if nothing happened.

"So, do you need anything else?" She asked as if that never happened, glancing over at Oz to make sure that he wasn't awake. When Kara shook her head Matilda nodded. "Okay. I'll be off then." She said, another glance at Oz somehow showing that now she couldn't see the clock.

After Matilda had left the room, Kara looked tired, having had to hide it in front of Matilda.

"What did you just do?" Gil asked, shocked.

"I erased her memory of seeing the clock and made it impossible for her to be able to see the clock. It would be very bad for her to recall it." Kara said, sighing. "After all, we don't need her to remember seeing something that might prove that chains exist." She muttered.

"Wait, how do _you_ know?" Gil asked, shocked. Kara gave him a look, frowning.

"Well, I am a member of Pandora and, from what I can tell, I bet you are too." She said, Gil, still shocked, nodded. "Well, none of the servants don't know it, or even about Pandora." She gave him a look suddenly. "How do you think I knew that you were here when I was in my room when you got here?" She asked, getting yet another shocked look. "I sensed the portal and said that there were some people in the basement to Derrick, who is also a member of Pandora." Gil nodded, now getting it.

"So, do you have a legal contract with a chain?" He asked, nodding also when she nodded.

"But there is a difference then what you think of as legal contracts." Gil got confused, so she elaborated. "It is a combination of what you call a legal contract and an illegal contract. The contractor still gets a clock on them, but they actually get two. One anywhere you can see on their body, and one literally on their heart that you can't see with your eyes." She smiled. "As far as I can tell, the only powers that I have is the ability to erase memories and prevent people from seeing things."

"Okay." Gil nodded, suddenly remembering something. "Now I wanna to try to figure out how far from my time I now am." He said, Kara nodding and saying to give some sort of thing that happened an easy time for her to figure out. "The Tragedy of Sabrie. How long ago did that happen here?" He asked, curious. She thought, trying to figure it out. She suddenly snapped, having figured it out.

"Well, since it is now 2011, that happened about 300 years ago." She said, nodding.

(**Author's Note:** I actually have no idea what the year Pandora Hearts happens, so I'm going to guess that it happens in the early 1800s. That's just _my_ estimation.)

"So that means that we were forced 200 years ahead." Gil said, nodding.

"That's a lot of time." Kara said, laughing. But what crossed Gil's mind was how were they going to get back to their own time?

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked this chapter! Please review saying how I can improve this and what you think! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Visit

Chapter two! Hope that you like this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_ or any of its characters; only my OCs. Don't make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 2_ Visit

"Matilda, can you call me if he wakes up?" Kara asked an hour later, both of them realizing that they couldn't stay in there for much longer. Plus, the idea of just having them all go to her room would be immediately crushed because of Derrick not trusting them.

"Of course. You have your phone, right?" She asked, sitting on the couch and watching the quiet T.V. after Kara had nodded.

"Okay. Let's go find the rest of the people that you came here with." She said, putting her phone in her pocket and both of them walking out.

"Do you know where they will be?" Gil asked, giving her a weird look.

"I know where everyone in this mansion is." She said, smirking. "I sense where everyone is and can tell who they are." She said, turning down a hallway.

"How long do you think we will take to get there?" Gil asked as they started walking down a stair case, as he had noticed the size of the place.

"I don't know. I know every short cut here." She said, smirking again. Gil had another chance to look at her and noticed that her left eye was slightly clouded.

"Are you blind in your left eye?" He asked, getting an eye roll from Kara.

"Almost. I can distinguish objects, but I can't really see faces, and I'm expecting that soon I won't be able to see at all with my left eye." She said, sighing.

"So, where are your parents?" Gil asked, finally realizing that.

"They're on their anniversary. They decided to go on a trip across the country." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know which way they went, all I know is that they won't be returning for a month or so."

"Wow." Gil said, slightly shocked.

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "In times like these they still can afford their elaborate cross country trips. But Europe is a very interesting place, so there is much to see." Kara smiled over at Gil. At that moment he realized that she would probably be a little shorter than Oz, making her almost half a head shorter than him.

"Stupid clown!" They heard Alice shout, and were able to hear her because at that point they were in the hallway that the group's room was in.

"Stupid rabbit." Gil muttered, making Kara laugh. Walking in the room they saw that Derrick was just making sure that they didn't leave his sight _and_ that they didn't kill each other. Other than that he wasn't doing anything.

When they walked in there was a silence, making Kara force out a laugh to try to relieve it.

"Calm down people! Don't everyone talk at once!" She said as an attempt at humor, walking over and sitting down at the counter. "Okay, I know that Derrick probably told you to tell him your names, but I don't, so names please." She said, everyone saying their names.

"How is Oz?" Sharon asked, curious. "I know that the maid that came here told us that he was fine, but how bad was the wound?" There was another silence, making Kara sigh.

"The wound needed stitches, but it wasn't too deep. No organs were even hit, so he is safe." She repeated, sighing again.

"What about your parents? Should we worry about them coming here and seeing us?" Sharon asked, trying to get all the details she could. They already knew how far ahead they were, but she also wanted other facts.

"Like I told Gil when he asked, they are currently out on their anniversary so as far as I'm aware they shouldn't be coming here at all, but I might be wrong. Either way they wouldn't be coming here for days, just to make a pit stop." She tried to remember how they said their trip would be like, but couldn't. They nodded.

"Why would it matter? They're not staying here!" Derrick shouted at her, finally joining in the conversation.

"Any questions?" Kara said, ignoring what Derrick said.

"Yes! Why are they staying here?" Derrick shouted again.

"Any one _important_ have a question?" Kara asked, making Derrick make a sound of anger. She looked at him, laughing at him. "Of course they're staying here." She said, answering his question.

"No, they-" He tried, though this time Kara interrupted him.

"If you have a problem with it you can go back to head quarters and request to guard someone else." She smiled kindly, despite how serious what she said was. She knew he wouldn't do that, so she had no problems about saying that.

"I won't!" He shouted, proving her thoughts. She laughed at him, making a vein appear on his forehead.

"Do you two fight a lot?" Sharon asked, making Kara look at her and nod.

"Yeah, because of me he has is terrified of cats." Derrick shuddered, frowning at her, making Kara burst out laughing.

"Oooh! He has a fear of cats?" Break said, eating a piece of candy.

"Yes, it's so much fun making fun of him!" Kara said, laughing.

"Gil is afraid of cats too!" Break told her, making her raise her eyebrows at Gil. "And, from what I've heard, it's because of Oz torturing him." He ate another piece of candy as Kara laughed.

"Well, I'm just glad that I decided to keep Casino in my closet." She said, thinking of her cat.

"Why is that?" Break asked, curious. "Is it because you wanted to be nice to Gil?" A sparkle came to his eye.

"Well, no. Not that." She said, giving Gil a quick apologetic look. "She would eat all of you without a second thought." She looked at the counter, remembering that she had quickly made a cake earlier that day, ignoring the shocked looks she got.

"That cat is the meanest cat alive." Derrick muttered, shuddering at the thought of that cat.

"How bad is it?" Sharon asked, curious.

"Well… one of the maids went to pet Casino." She laughed. "She became glad that Casino has no front claws. She truly is the meanest cat ever!" Walking over to the counter she grabbed the pan the cake was in. Glancing over she asked them if anyone wanted a piece of chocolate cake, smiling when Break said he did.

"Miss!" They heard one of the maids say, who had just run into the kitchen. Kara looked up, having just put a large piece of cake on a paper plate.

"Yes, Sarah?" She asked, staying calm despite the panicked look on the maids face.

"Your parents are here!" She said, a shocked look coming on Kara's face. She quickly grabbed a fork and handed that one to Break.

"I'll go talk to them, see what they want or need." She said, rushing out of the room with Sarah following her.

"When I looked it seemed like they were just talking, though who knows when one of them or both of them will come in." Sarah said, starting to run out of breath from exertion.

"Okay. Hopefully we'll beat them." She said, casting her senses out to see if they had left the car. Just at that moment she sensed one of them exit the car; her mom. A minute later they made it to the front room, just as her mom was walking in.

"Hello, Kara, dear." Her mom said with a small smile coming on her face.

"Hi mom." She said, able to compose herself enough so she didn't appear out of breath, even though she had run there. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked, curious. If they were there to stay her dad would have come in as well.

"Well, we were passing by, and I remembered that there was something that I wanted to get really quickly." Her mom smiled. "I don't mind if you have people here, just don't destroy the house." Kara had forgotten how her mom seemed to know everything.

"Don't worry. Derrick wouldn't let that happen." She said, both of them laughing at that.

"Well, I need to quickly get that item I forgot." She said, starting to walk to her room, which would most likely make them pass by the kitchen where they all were.

"I'll go with you." Kara said, deciding to see her mother more. Plus, she didn't know what her mom would do when she saw the 'guests'. Her mom smiled down at her. She didn't know where she got her shortness, because both of her parents were a full head taller than her.

"Of course, dear." A couple of minutes later they passed by the kitchen where everyone was, her mom just waving at them and telling them to enjoy themselves, making Kara laugh in response.

"I love you mom. You're so crazy." She said, her mom laughing too and putting her arm around Kara.

"Well, of course! Where else could you get it from?" They laughed again, a couple of minutes later making it to her parents' room. Her mom opened the door to her room, walking in, Kara following after.

"So, what did you forget?" She asked her mom, following her mom around the room.

"Well, first one of my watches." She smiled, reaching into a drawer and grabbing a wrist watch, the one that Kara and Mason had gotten her one year.

"You forgot that?" Kara asked, somewhat shocked. Then again, she was amazed that her mom ever took that off if she didn't have to.

"Well, the day that we packed I had to do something that made it impossible for me to wear it, so it completely left my mind." Her mom smiled sadly.

"Okay. Nothing wrong with being forgetful. I am forgetful, too, so no worries." Kara said, making her mom laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right." Her mom said, laughing again, making Kara laugh along with her.

"Of course." She said, putting her hand on her hip. Her mom smiled, now walking out of the room with Kara following.

"Oh, Justine!" Her mom said randomly. "Go tell Kara's guests that she is going to go check on them- what is his name, honey, Oz?- tell them that she is checking on 'Oz' because he is awake, or will be in two minutes." Justine nodded, almost running, but when Kara's mom told her to walk, no need to worry, she did.

"I guess Matilda will call in a minute?" Kara asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she will." Her mom hugged her. "I'm so proud of you to be able to help him." She thought, suddenly realizing something. "And watch Matilda." Kara gave her a weird look, going with her mom the path that she needed to take to get to her room.

"Why? I have ever since _that_ happened." Kara asked, tilting her head in confusion and referring to something that happened in the past. Her mom shook her head, smiling sadly.

"Ooookay." She said, making her mom laugh just as Kara's phone went off. Taking it out she looked at who it was, seeing that it was Matilda. "Oz awake?" She asked, hearing Matilda sigh.

"I take it your mom is there?" Kara sighed.

"Yes, that and the fact that you said that you would call if he was starting to wake up, and that I would be kinda mad if you called for any other reason. Is he fully awake, or just stirring?"

"Just stirring."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She said as she pushed the end button, closing the phone. A minute later they stopped at the end of the hall, her mom hugging her.

"I love you dear." She said into Kara's hair.

"Love you too, mom." Kara said, laughing and hugging her mom back before she let go, her mom going to the stair case and her going to her room, wondering what her mom could have meant about Matilda.

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked that! Please review saying what you think can be improved or what you just think about it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Awake

Okay, people! Here is chapter 3! I would have had it up sooner, but you can only have 15 documents in the 'Doc Manager'. But now, I have enough room, so I hope that you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_ or any of its characters, only my OCs. I don't make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 3_ Awake

"Where is Kara-chan?" Sharon asked Justine, slightly frowning.

"Well, she was told that 'Oz' is waking up, so she went to check him." She said, once again, making Gil slightly remember.

"So 'Matilda' called her?" he asked, getting a slightly confused look from everyone.

"Well, no, though she is probably getting that call at this second." She got a confused look from everyone.

"Then how?"

"Her mom." She said, at first not elaborating. "When Kara eventually gets back she will be able to explain better." She smiled.

At that moment, Kara was just walking into the room, surveying it to see what was going on; the TV was off, Matilda was sitting, no, now standing, and Oz was more asleep than awake, though in about a minute he would be awake.

"Okay, Matilda-san, you can go now." She said, smiling over at her to soften her words.

"Okay." She replied, leaving the room. Kara smiled slightly, grabbing the medical stuff and making sure that it was all clean, washing her hands, doing anything to pass the time while she waited for him to wake up.

Finally, after what felt like hours but really was only a minute he woke up the rest of the way, at first getting confused to as where he was, something Kara had expected.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." He replied, his trademark smile coming back.

"Well, I am Kara DeLounge. It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm Oz Vessalius." He replied, glancing around to try to get a barring of where he was.

"You're in my room." She said, laughing slightly at his shocked look. "Because of the fact that you were hurt I needed to help you, and all of my medical stuff is in here, so I had Gil bring you here." She said, making Oz remember something. He tried getting up, almost surprising Kara, though she managed to stop him.

"Where are all my friends?" He asked, worried, his smile vanishing.

"Don't worry." She said, holding him down so that he wouldn't try getting up again. "They're all right; currently they are in the kitchen, because that is the perfect place to hang out." She smiled. "And you shouldn't move around too much. You might open up the wound. That wouldn't be good." When she decided that Oz wasn't going to try to get up she removed her hand, sighing.

"Okay." He said, his smile returning.

"Is your side hurting?" She asked, her thoughts turning medical as she glanced at his side, wondering if she should check on how the stitches were holding up.

"No, not really. It's just…" He stopped, trying to figure out what to say. He was trying to help her out by being honest. She understood what he was talking about.

"Okay. I'm going to check on the stitches, just to see if they have opened up or something." She smiled, going to unwrap the bandages. Oz slightly blushed, though it went unnoticed, which relieved him. Once Kara unwrapped all of the bandages she saw that the stitches had help up just fine, relieving her. She lightly touched the sight, seeing how it was.

Oz felt shocked. Well, he really didn't know what he felt. He almost didn't believe how gentle her hand was, and the fact that her hand was extremely soft. Now that she was also so close he was able to realize that she smelled nice. He mentally shook his head. He shouldn't be caring about stuff like that, especially when he was hurt.

Kara started wrapping up the site again, glad that now she would be able to put some distance in between them after this, which she did after she was finished.

"Okay." She said, trying to think of something to say. Her mind started thinking about whether or not he would be able to get up at all, finally deciding he could if he didn't do laps or gymnastics or something crazy. "Well, as long as you don't do anything crazy you're not confined to that bed." Oz felt relieved, as did Kara. But then he realized something.

"My shirt is covered in blood." He pointed out, Kara also realizing that.

"Well, I know that Derrick wouldn't let you borrow one of his shirts, but it wouldn't matter because it wouldn't fit." She thought, suddenly remembering something. "You can borrow one of Mason's!" She said, snapping with realization.

"Who?" Oz asked, curious.

"My twin brother." She explained. "I know that he died a month ago, but we just haven't had the time to get rid of any of his stuff. He was about the same size as you so some of his clothes will work for you." She said, quickly running out of the room to the one across of her's, which used to be her brother's room, leaving Oz alone.

"Her brother died?" He muttered to himself, suddenly thinking about Ada. How will she take this? But before he could really worry about his sister Kara returned, holding a button down shirt that was white.

"Okay. This should work." She said, smiling at him as Oz got up.

"Thanks." He said, taking the shirt from her and putting it on as she started cleaning her room. About five minutes later she was finished, or, at least, all she was willing to do in a short amount of time.

"Okay! Let's go to the kitchen!" She said, smiling largely. Oz's smile seemed to stay on his face, exactly how it always was. As they were heading out Kara quickly grabbed the pain medication, just in case Oz needed it at some point.

"So, what have we learned?" Oz asked, curious.

"Well… you apparently got chucked forward 200 years." Kara said, smiling at Oz, who was shocked.

"Wow." Oz said, his smile off and looking extremely shocked.

"Yes, wow." Kara said, nodding.

"So, how long have you had the contract?" She asked silently, having checked to make sure that no one not in Pandora was around. Oz looked at her, even more shock on his face.

"Wait, how do you know about contracts?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I _am_ a member of Pandora." She said, smirking at him.

"Oh, well…" He thought about it, trying to figure it out, "about two months." He said, nodding.

"Wow. That's a while; most don't have two months _total_, but the hand on yours is not even on six o'clock. That's amazing, and Janet!" She called out quietly, sighing. "You don't have to hide!" She said, smiling when Janet walked out. Oz looked worried, before Kara put her arm around him to comfort him. "Don't worry; she's also a member of Pandora."

"Okay." Oz said, nodding.

"So, Janet, what do you need?" Kara asked, stepping slightly away from Oz so that it wasn't awkward.

"Just wanted to check on you, see if you were going to go to the kitchen any time soon." Janet explained, smiling. Kara nodded, stretching.

"Well, we're on our way there, so no need to worry." She said, smirking at the fact that Janet began to stutter in response, then just ignoring that and starting to walk, Oz following, to the kitchen.

"Hey… wait!" Janet said after a second, having had a delayed reaction, making Kara chuckle. Oz watched the entire thing with an amused smile, realizing that this was more like what Kara acted like.

Oz became curious, thinking, _'I wonder what type of person that Kara is.'_

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you liked it! Please review stating possible ways it could be improved for later on in the story or just what you thought of it! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

Okay! It has almost three months (on the 28th it will be) since I last updated, and I really am sorry about that. At one point something happened where I lost all my information for this story, but for the rest I was either too lazy to write or was working on some other story. :) The end of this chapter is rushed, though... Anyway, enjoy!

_Sanluris_: Your review was fantastic! I did, kinda, read it in parts, so each paragraph I am going to number, the first long one being #1 and so on.  
><span>#1<span>- Yes, I have given this thought, I guess. I know how I am going to end it and some random parts in between. And I'm glad that you think I word it nicely. And I'm glad that you reread it. :)  
><span>#2<span>- Glad you say so- I think that is what I was trying to do; too long ago to remember what I was thinking as I wrote that.  
><span>#3<span>- Glad you like that perspective.  
><span>#4<span>- Yeah, a bad habbit I have. When I start a new story, I put up several chapters. I usually just put up one chapter expect for when I start stories, but I'll stop that. :)  
><span>#5<span>- Well, I'm not going to be stopping this story, so you _will_ get more of it. :) I loved your review; got me working on this again! Thank you!

_lovinglolipop402_: I'm glad you like it- you get more the same day you review! :) And I'm glad that this, and me, are getting favorited! I feel so loved! :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters or anything else mentioned; only my OCs. I don't make any money off of this.

*novus is latin for 'new'

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 4_ Questions and Answers

A couple of minutes later, the trio made it to the kitchen, Kara quickly introducing Oz to Derrick and everyone getting the questions of whether or not Oz was really okay, which he answered that he was just fine.

"So, now that we have that out of the way, what do you want to know anything?" Kara asked, sitting cross legged on one of the chairs, Derrick standing awkwardly to her left.

"Yeah; what things have changed during the time that we passed?" Sharon asked, voicing the question that all five of them were thinking.

"What hasn't changed?" Kara muttered, almost sarcastically, earning a confused look from everyone expect Derrick and Janet. "Well, where to start. Let's start with the most major thing that I can currently think of that still affects us that you never even saw the start of." She thought for a moment, before Derrick whispered a suggestion to her. "Good idea. Well, about a hundred years ago, a new group of people emerged, claiming to be Baskervilles, expect the thing is that they said that they had nothing to do with the Tragedy of Sabrie, and made a pact with Pandora to help them and to not cause any ill will to them or any person.

"Because of that, some other Baskervilles claimed that they had nothing to do with each other, so the group helping us was dubbed the novus*-Baskervilles. To this day they still help us." Kara frowned, thinking of what to talk about next. She glanced down at her left hand, as if a script was written on it, and then got in idea. "Okay; now let's talk about some of the things that have been discovered within the last two hundred years, namely the last hundred.

"About 75 years ago, a man, Kation Manday, discovered some aspects of illegal contracts that had either never been discovered or just hadn't been written down. What he did was create an _illegal _contract with a chain, and recording every fact on when he made it; 24 hours after the clock began its rotation, he made a second illegal contract, and kept doing that until he decided that he was no longer able to have any more contracts. In the end, he had 7 illegal contracts. Also, he noted that whenever he made a new contract the clock restarted- with the same pain as when it moved forward, he added- and that with every contract the blood lust of all the chains increased, therefore they used their powers more, resulting in the clock moving more often.

"In the end, after the first contract was made, he managed to stay here for a grand total of six months." She bit her lip, trying to think of what happened next. But, before she could think of something Oz asked something that had been on his mind since she started talking about 'Kation Manday'.

"Why did he do that?" Kara frowned, thinking.

"I think he was just doing that to figure out what would happen; I don't think there was any particular reason he made the first original contract, seeing as how he knew exactly when he made the contract, but if there was a reason it was not important enough to make it onto the records." She said, Oz nodding. "Either way, we have learned so much more about the whole nature of contracts because of what he did. About fifteen years later- so sixty years ago now- it was discovered by David Sealyisum that there was a flaw within illegal contracts, so he somehow looked deeper into that.

"Then, ten years into his research he discovered a way to change the illegal contract, and found a new contract that not only could be formed if you had no previous contract but could also be formed if you had an illegal contract, but not if you had a legal contract. The contract he made- called the Sealysisun contract in honor of his family, but usually just called the Seal contract- is still not used as often as the other two contracts, as the chain is harder to tame or control than it is with legal contracts. But, at time it is more beneficial because people heal just as fast as chains when they make this contract, and they also have the ability to use more of the chain's powers." She smiled as she got to the end of her mini speech, having not thought of any more things to tell them about. She glanced at Derrick to see if she was missing anything out, or if there was any other event that they needed to know about.

"You got all the major events that I can also think of." He said quietly so that only she could hear it.

"Thank you Derrick!" She said, smiling brightly at him before turning to look at everyone else. "So, any questions about what I just said or something else that I didn't think of?  
>She asked, mildly surprised when there was some questions.<p>

"Does anyone that you know have the 'Seal' contract?" Sharon asked, curious.

"Yes; I have it. Out of the three of us here- Derrick, Janet, and me- I'm the only one with it; those two have legal contracts." She said, nodding. Janet smiled when her name was said, and Derrick kept an impassive look to his face.

"Anyone else that you know of have one?" Break asked, curious as well.

"Well, I can think of other person who has this type of contract right off the top of my head." She frowned in thought, unable to think of anyone else who had a 'Seal' Contract. "Any other questions?" She asked, her smile widening as she tilted her head. The group she was addressing looked at each other, none able to come up with any questions for a moment before a question popped up in their head.

"Do we need to stay hidden, somehow?" Sharon asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought of whether or not their presence could be known.

"Well, a couple of others have come into this time the same way as you, though it has only happened twice recently. So we can go to headquarters tomorrow and tell them of your presence; they will figure out what to do, though, as of now we don't know any way to send you back to your time." Kara sighed, truly curious if there was any way to send them back to their time. It wasn't that she didn't want them there; she just figured that they wanted back in their time.

"Okay." Sharon said, smiling.

"Tomorrow? You are planning on going to headquarters _tomorrow_ to tell them?" Derrick asked, noticing that she had said that.

"Well, today certainly is not a good day to go; one of the elders that I would prefer to be there doesn't get back until tonight so she will be there tomorrow. Plus, one of the elders that is not my favorite leaving tonight." Kara's smile turned mock innocent as she said that last part.

"Is Pandora worldwide, or is still just in this area?" Break asked, curious.

"Yeah, there are bases in every country of the world with one being the worldwide headquarter, the one that was the first one, and probably the one that you went to." She explained, nodding.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Janet asked, sitting down at a chair next to Kara.

"I don't know." Kara replied, smiling. Because she just knew the next day would be a long one.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved, and I thank you in the story!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Morning

Yay! I updated! The last chapter was put up 9/17/11, and, it is 11/16/2011, so almost two months. Not bad, if I do say so myself, as it has been double that time since I last updated with another story... Oh well! I updated with this chapter! I'll _try_ to work on the next chapter and get the chapters up faster, but no promises. I get distracted easily, and I _am_ in school. Excuses excuses. Any way, please enjoy. :)

Oh! If you find any grammar errors, please tell me! I didn't feel like reading this over to check for grammar errors, so I have no idea if there are any in this.

_Reviews_:

_lovinglolipop402_: Of course you're above the disclaimer! I find reviews very awesome, so the reviewer gets to go _above_ the disclaimer! :) And, see! I updated! As I said earlier, I get distracted _REALLY_easily. Anyway, thanks for the review.

_Rubicon 9 of Hearts_: I'm glad that you think this is a good story. And I'm not going to stop writing this, as I have it planned to the end. :) I even have some of a little _epilogue_planned! Glad you can't wait for more- that gives me motivation to write more! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Discliaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters; only my OCs. I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 5_ Morning

The rest of that night went relatively uneventful; all they did was decide where people would stay- Gil and Break were sharing a guestroom, Sharon and Alice were sharing another guest room, and Oz was staying in Kara's room sleeping on her couch (that was a futon) so that she could take care of him in case something happened- and talk a little more. They didn't talk about anything _too_ important.

The next morning, when Oz finally woke up- and it wasn't like he woke up late, as he did wake up at about ten- Kara was already up and what looked like wide awake, making Oz get surprised; how early _did_ she wake up?

"How long ago did you wake up?" He asked, making her blink and look up from the book she was reading.

"A couple of hours; I'm a light sleeper, so I wake with the sun." She explained, putting her bookmark in her book- Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, as it _was_ her favorite book- and setting it down on her bedside table.

"Yeah, sounds like it." He said, just now noticing that he outfit was similar to the outfit that Derek had been wearing the day before. She had on a pair of black, loose pants that had a slit starting from the knee down on the inside of each leg. She also had on a red button down shirt that went to an inch bellow her jean top, ending at about her crotch, and it had shirt sleeves. "Is that he Pandora uniform?" He asked, making her smile and nod.

"Yeah; this is actually the more formal outfit. The other uniform that we can wear is a simple shirt and jeans. But since there is a meeting today with the elders, where I'm going to have to go to inform them of your presence, so it is necessary for me to wear the formal uniform." She said, sighing at the thought of the meeting.

"When are you going to be leaving?" Oz asked, sitting up and rearranging himself so that he was still sitting on the couch, but his feet were on the ground.

"Well, the meeting is at noon; it takes about twenty minutes to get there, so I'm going to be leaving at about 11:30, which is an hour and half from now." She said, thinking it over as she said it. "Well, speaking of which, let's go get everyone else and go to the dining room. I sense that everyone is up and moving, so we'll stop and get them so that we can have breakfast." She said, both of them getting up and walking towards the two guest rooms.

Five minutes later, they made it to the dining room, where they had been the night before. Alice was made a breakfast- full of meat, just so that she was happy- and everyone else just had scones. Derrick and Janet met them there, having both been up early.

"So, what time are you leaving?" Derrick asked Kara, unwittingly repeating the question she had just recently been asked.

"Eleven thirty, so in an hour." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Anyone else want any coffee?" She offered, looking around. Everyone who wanted coffee got some then, letting her grab the sugar bowl. She started putting spoon full after spoon full in, getting several raised eyebrows.

"It looks like you're putting a lot of sugar in." Sharon observed, taking a drink of her tea. Kara had made tea for her, that way she would be happy.

"Yeah; it's the only way I'll drink it." Kara said, finally deciding that she had enough sugar in it. "More sugar than coffee." She said, stirring the sugar in.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with it." Break said, doing the same thing with his coffee. Kara laughed, amused at that.

"So, I was just thinking about this, but I wonder who the noble families are now?" Sharon asked, curious. Kara tilted her head, smiling.

"Well, there are 6 main noble families now, only two of them changing. The four that you know about- Rainsworth, Vessalius, Nightray, and Barma- but the Novus-Baskervilles are the fifth, and the DeLounge are the last." She said, ticking them off with her fingers as she went so that she wouldn't repeat or forget a family.

"How are the DeLounge nobles? I'm just curious on how they got to be nobles, seeing as how I have never heard of that name." Sharon said, saying the second sentence just so that no one would find it offensive.

"Well, we're nobles because of our abilities with poisons- and their antidotes- along with medicines." Kara said this all calmly, taking a drink of her coffee. She had several people blink at her, having not expected that.

"Are you good with poisons and everything that applies?" Break asked, curious.

"Yeah, I am." She said, smiling.

"Wait, I just recalled this; you said that 'the meeting' would start at noon. When you said 'meeting' did you mean the meeting of the heads, or however they have it now?" Sharon asked, just noticing that. Kara nodded.

"Well, each of the six noble families- the ones of importance, as there are many other noble families- have at least one member go to the meetings as the representative. Usually, it is the duke of the family, but with my family I'm the only one who has nothing else that will take up time, so I go for them." She explained, trying to make it so that they would get it. "But, not everyone can go, and I just so happen to be the one for my family." She finished, checking the time. She started to wonder where the time went, as she had to leave in half an hour.

"What time is it?" Derrick asked, having noticed that she checked the time.

"It is eleven." She responded, getting up. "I forgot something back in my room, so I'll be right back." She said, going to walk out before Derrick stopped her.

"Can I talk to you really quickly?" He asked, surprising Kara, which was evident on her face.

"Sure." She stopped, waiting for him to talk. But he stepped out of the room, showing that he didn't want to be overheard by anyone else.

"That was weird." Janet said, staring at the closed door.

"I take it that doesn't happen often." Break guessed, Janet nodding in agreement.

"Yeah; I don't recall Derrick having something to tell her that he couldn't say in front of anyone." She said, frowning. But, Kara had recently… so it made sense.

A couple of minutes later, Derrick came back in, having finished talking to Kara.

"What was that about?" Janet asked him, curious.

"I just remembered something and I wanted to talk to her about it." He said, not elaborating of what was said. "She went to her room, so she'll be back in a minute." He said, his voice gravely, as if it was his natural voice- which it was.

"Okay." Janet said, nodding in response. It was obvious that she wanted to clarify what he said, to figure out what he had told/asked her, but knew that it was wise not to. She wouldn't get the answer if she asked, so there was no point in asking and wasting her breath.

Another couple of minutes later, Kara came back, holding a cloth bag that had cloth straps on it.

"So, did I miss anything?" She asked, sitting down.

"No, nothing." Janet said, Kara nodding in response. Kara glanced down at her watch, seeing that she had to leave in twenty minutes.

"What should we talk about?" Kara said, just saying that to fill the silence.

"I have a random question." Oz asked, making Kara look at him in acknowledgment. "Is there still the hatred between the Vessalius and Nightray families?" He asked, as that was something major for him.

"No; as far as I'm aware, it hasn't been there for a while." She said, surprising them.

"Do you know what stopped it?" Sharon asked, curious. Kara shook her head, but glanced at Janet.

"I don't know, but maybe Janet would." She said, looking at the maid.

"No, you'll have to ask Michael, as he knows a lot of those things." Janet said, making the younger of those two sigh.

"Then I'll be gone all day, if I ask him while I'm there and he's there as well." She said, getting a couple of confused looks.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, once you get him talking, you won't speak for an hour as he'll be talking the whole time." She explained, taking a deep breath. She glanced at her watch, sighing again. "Well, I have five minutes before I go." She said, suddenly remembering something. "Does anyone want to come with me?" She asked, looking at the group of people that had come.

"Ooh, can I?" Oz asked, making Kara smile and nod.

"Okay; I can have one more person come." She said, looking at the group.

"I'll go as well." Gil said, making the female host smile again.

"Okay; we'll be leaving now." She said, getting up and starting to head out before Derrick stopped her.

"You have everything?" He checked, making her laugh and nod. "Keys? Phone?" She nodded at each word, barely keeping in laughter.

"I said that I had everything." She said, laughing a little. "See you in some time." She said, her, Gil and Oz going out.

"Why did he make sure that you had everything?" Oz asked, curious.

"Well, I tend to forget things, especially my phone." She explained, nodding. "So he always reminds me."

"Well, that's nice." Oz said, Kara laughing again.

"I've also forgotten my keys and had to come back inside." She said, scratching the back of her head in a nervous gesture along with a nervous head scratch.

"That's not good." Oz joked, making Kara laugh again.

"Yeah, especially when it's raining hard and I forget my keys. Not really fun to go back inside to get them." She thought to the time that she had done that; she was regretting it for a while, as she had gotten sick.

Oz laughed a little as he thought about it. That morning, when they were talking about when she was going to leave, she was making no hint that she was going to bring anyone. Then, after Derrick talked to her about something or other, she asked if anyone wanted to go with her. What did Derrick tell/ask her?

* * *

><p>Yeah, the ending is a little rushed. It was getting a little long on word, to the point I usually stopped. And I had planned including the trip at Pandora in this chapter, but, as I just said, it was getting a little long, so that will be the next chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Headquarters

Bonjour people! It's been _so_ long since I last updated! Well, maybe. The last chapter was updated November 16, and its December 20 now... Oh well! Better late than never, right? (But I never promised to have it updated by a certain time, so how can it be late?...) Any who, please enjoy this chapter! Longer than usual! I usually have chapters be around 1,000 words long, but this is 4,136 words long! Woo! Enjoy lovely people!

_Reviews_:

_xMidnight Rose J12x_: Yeah, Kara did laugh a lot, didn't she? I didn't notice that until you pointed it out... And looky here! I updated! To be quite honest, I didn't start working on this story until you reviewed... So thank you for reviewing! :)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters, only my OCs, nor do I own anything else mentioned in here unless it is an original thing. I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>(1) You don't have to go here, but this is the site that her shirt is based on (delete spaces):<p>

http : / / www. modcloth. com/ shop/ tshirts/ what-s-the-scoop-neck-top-in- red

(2) Same with the last one, but his is what the hat looks like (once again, delete spaces:

http:/ www. modcloth. com /shop/hats/never-felt-this-way-hat

_**To the Future We Go**_

_Chapter 6_ Headquarters

"We're here!" Kara said about twenty minutes later as they pulled up to the mansion that was Pandora's headquarters. She had driven a blue car, Oz sitting in the passenger seat and therefore leaving Gil to sit in the back.

"It looks like the same place we went to." Oz said, making Kara laugh a little.

"It probably is, as this was the first headquarters, therefore making it be the world's headquarters." Kara said as she parked her car, turning it off, locking the doors after they were all out.

"That would explain it." Oz joked, the three of them walking towards the mansion. Before they got there, they heard a male call out Kara's name, making them turn to see a man running towards them. He would be a little shorter than Gil, but still a full head taller than Kara. He had dark brown hair, which was cut short, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. When they got closer, they saw that he had multi-colored eyes, one- the left- being yellow and the other green.

"Hey Kara!" He said, smiling largely. Kara sighed a little before responding, smiling back to him.

"Hello Michael. I didn't know you were going to be here." She said, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I remembered that I had to do something here, and I just _had_ to come! It's weird that you came here! Who are they? Friends? Where did they come from?" He said, questions coming out one after the other. The only reason that an answer was able to make it in was because Kara interrupted him.

"Well, because of that time period where the Abyss was unstable, they were basically chucked into this time in my basement. I have a feeling that this needs to be reported, so I'm going to actually go to the meeting today." She said, making Michael nod.

"It's nice to meet you two! I'm Michael Nightray, and you may be?" He said, gushing it all out. Oz and Gil introduced themselves, Michael looking happy when Gil said his last name. "Yay! We're related… somehow." He thought some before shrugging his shoulders, deciding he didn't care how they were related.

"Well, we're going to head in, Dual-eyes, so that we can get to the meeting room before the meeting starts." Kara said, making Michael pout a little, but following them in anyway.

"So, are you going to stay for the whole meeting?" He asked, making Kara sigh for some reason.

"Well, they'll probably say something like 'since you're already here, why don't you just stay for the whole thing' and make me stay." She said, the four of them walking towards what was apparently the center of the building.

"That sucks." Michael said, confusing Oz and Gil.

"Why is that so bad?" Oz asked, making Kara smile at him.

"Well, I was at one meeting that we had to take breaks from because it lasted so long. It lasted over 24 hours, though I've been to another that has lasted longer than that." She said, shocking Oz and Gil.

"Wow. How often do you have meetings?" Oz asked, making her nod when he said 'wow' and respond after his question.

"We have one every Sunday, but we don't have to go to everyone. We have to go to the first one of the months, which will be next week's meeting, as we have that designated for important information. The rest we try to keep filled with useless information, so that anyone who didn't come won't miss anything." Kara explained, pausing at a door. "Hold on, I need to put my bag in here, I'll be right out." She said, running in the room and coming out a minute later.

"I take it you brought clothes to change into after the meeting." Michael commented, making her nod.

"Yeah, as I don't really like wearing this more than necessary." She said, the group heading in the same direction as before.

"How long do you think explaining everything to them will take?" Gil asked, making Kara start thinking.

"I don't know; it all depends on what everyone thinks and how they respond. If they have a lot of questions, then it will take a while, but I have my doubts about it taking too long. It might take ten minutes, maybe less." She said, the group stopping when they reached an open door. There were a couple of people in it, sitting at a table and talking; this was apparently where they had been heading.

"I'll wait outside so that I can talk to them after you get finished, that way they won't get bored." Michael said, Kara quickly saying a 'see you later' to him and leading Oz and Gil inside. Once they got in there, they noticed that there were six people in it at the moment, excluding the three of them.

"So, who is everyone?" Gil asked, voice hushed so that they wouldn't get as much attention.

"I'll start with the people on the side of the table near us." She said, pointing to the woman nearest them, who had one chair between her and the head of the table. "That is Kathrin Kandoline." She said, the two guys nodding. 'Kathrin' had long, straight brown hair, going midway down her back. They could also tell that she was tall and, if she stood up she would be the same height as Gil.

"Who is she talking to?" Oz asked, nodding to the woman that Kathrin was talking to. This woman had wavy, dirty blond hair, going to her shoulders.

"That is Karen Rainsworth." She said, the two guys nodding. "Okay, now the end of the table- the one farther away from us, is Julian Barma." She said, nodding to the guy who had long, red-brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to know everything. She also said that he was farther away because they were standing next to the door, in some oddly placed shadows, which was the only thing keeping them from getting a lot of attention.

"Should we watch out for him?" Oz asked, making Kara almost burst out laughing.

"Of course! Julian might be a good guy, but he is still someone who likes doing anything to get information, just like any Barma." And she meant that; she might've friends with him, but that did _not_ mean she trusted him completely and without hesitation.

"So, who is everyone else?" Gil asked, making Kara remember what she was doing.

"Okay, next to Julian is Ian Novus-Baskerville, obviously the current head of the Novus-Baskerville." She nodded to 'Ian', who had short, black-blue hair, though the front sides went to his chin while the rest spiked up and around. His eyes were a crystal blue, and it appeared that he was completely emotionless.

"Is he hard to approach?" Oz asked, curious.

"Well, he is hard to approach, but once you get to know him he isn't that hard to talk to." Kara said, smiling. "Actually, once you start talking to him you know how easy it is to talk to him. He is extremely kind." She said, correcting herself.

"Wow. It does seem like he would be hard to approach." Oz said, trying not to stare. She nodded, moving on to the people on the side facing them, starting with the one closest to Ian.

"Okay; the man on the side facing us, who is kinda next to Ian, is Austin Vessalius, the current head of the Vessalius family." She said, making them look at her with a little 'we could kinda tell that'. Austin had emerald eyes, just like Oz, showing that he obviously was a Vessalius. Unlike Oz or other Vessalius members from their time, he had light brown hair, though it was cut really short and spiked up.

"Who is he talking to?" Gil asked, nodding to the man Austin was talking to. This man had brown hair and golden-yellow eyes, like the one gold-eye that Michael had.

"That is Kevin Nightray, the current head of the Nightray family." She said, the two she was talking to just now realizing how much it had all changed.

"So, you weren't lying when you said that the Vessalius family and Nightray family no longer fight." Oz said, forcing himself not to stare.

"What is everyone waiting for?" Gil asked, noticing that everyone did indeed look like they were waiting for something.

"Well, not the time, that is for sure. We're waiting for the elder to get here. His name is Shansui Mikhoin, okay?" She said, glancing out the door to see if he was coming. "And it looks like he is about here, so I'm going to inform him that I have something to say before the meeting." She said, and a couple of seconds later a man, who had to be Shansui Mikhoin, walked in. "Hold on." She said, walking up to him and quietly talking to him. He was a head taller than her, and his hair- which was a dirty blond- reached his shoulders, his bangs going to right above his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue, kindness in their shape and everything in them.

A minute later, she walked back to them as he walked over to the end of the table closer to them. "He said that he'll have us talk first; well, after he has the meeting started." She said, putting her left forefinger over her lips to them to tell them to be quiet. She made no move to sit down, just watching everyone, who had gone silent and sat straight in their seats.

"Okay, everyone! The meeting is starting." Shansui said, motioning towards the door with his hand, making it close. It turned eerie in the room, in Oz's opinion, because of how it was lighted. "Now, Kara actually has an announcement, so she'll talk as this is important." He said, everyone glancing over at Kara as she walked forward. "Go ahead, Kara." Kara smiled at him, standing in front of her seat as Shansui sat down in the chair at the end of the table. At the table, two chairs were empty, both of them being at the end of their side, across from each other. Because of that, Shansui didn't have anyone near him.

"Remember the time period when the Abyss was unstable, therefore leading to having random people be sent to other times?" Kara said, looking at everyone at the table. Her voice was calm, despite how she had all the attention.

"Yes, as that has been investigated ever since it stopped, and even before then." Julian said, Kara smiling at him.

"Well, it happened that some of them came to this time, the portal opening inside the DeLounge estate." She said, making only a couple of the dukes glance at Oz and Gil, as not everyone had noticed them.

"How many were in the portal?" Austin asked, making Kara think for a moment before answering.

"Five total." She said, this time all of the dukes glancing over at Oz and Gil.

"Why is it that only two came, not all?" Julian asked, making Kara look at him.

"It is because I don't have space in my car for about seven people, and I know that Derrick wouldn't want to either have them be with me without his presence, or want to drive them himself." She said, nodding.

"Who is it that came to this time?" Karen asked, making Kara think for a nano-second before answering.

"Well, the two with me are Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray. The other three that came are Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break, and a chain called Alice." She said, surprising Oz and Gil as they didn't think she had been told that.

"That is an interesting combination." Kathrin said, a bit of humor in her voice. Everyone- minus Kathrin, of course- coughed into their hands, keeping in laughter, all amused by her comment.

"Yes, it is." Kara said, looking over at Julian when he started to talk.

"I'll look into that time, see if there is anything interesting that happened, and if I find something I'll tell you right away. But I have a feeling that I'll be getting to you quickly." He said, Kara nodding.

"Okay; thank you, Duke Barma." She said, smiling really quickly at him.

"Is that it with that topic?" Shansui asked, looking around. No one made any sign to show they were going to say anything, making Shansui continue. "Then we can move on. Miss Kara, as this is private matters they are not allowed in here during the meeting but they will be allowed to stay in Pandora."

"Okay; I'll quickly tell Michael- who is outside- that, and be right back." Shansui made a motion towards the door, opening it, and therefore letting Kara walk them out. "Michael, I'll meet up with you somewhere else, as this meeting might take a while." She told him, making the man nod.

"Okay; I'll probably go to one of the rooms." He said, Kara nodding.

"Okay; I'll see you later." She said, walking back in the room. She sat in the empty chair closer to the door, giving Shansui the single to wave the door closed.

"The meeting has started again." The elder said, everyone looking interested again.

"So, anyone have any topics that we need to discuss?" Austin asked, looking around. Kathrin smiled, showing she had something to say.

"We still need to discuss that coffee maker for this headquarters. We haven't agreed to buy it, or not buy it, yet." She said, everyone sighing.

"The only reason that we haven't reached a decision was because when we discussed it last, Anton was here, and he does not like the idea of us buying a coffee maker." Kara said, everyone laughing because of how ridiculous Anton was.

"Yeah, what was his argument again? 'We will not have any decision made if everyone is hyped up on coffee, and any decision that will be made will be terrible'." Julian quoted, Ian adding something to it.

"Yeah, he also looked pointedly at Kara when he said 'bad decisions', and when asked what he meant he said that she was proof." Ian said, Kara laughing.

"Yeah, I am _never_ 'hyped up on coffee'. I merely remind him that he is an idiot." Kara said, everyone laughing.

"And that is why we all love you, Kare-Kare." Kathrin said, laughing and rubbing Kara's head. Kara moved away from her, fixing her hair really quickly and causing everyone to laugh at her. "But, yes, what was being said is correct; the reason to not get a coffee maker is insane, and I vote that we go ahead and get it and pass the motion now so that we don't have to wait until Anton gets back." She said, everyone nodding.

"I'll second it if anyone wants to nominate it." Kara said, Kathrin saying she was voting for it.

"Well, then, it appears that we are getting a coffee maker. The notion for Pandora to get a coffee maker is passed." Shansui said, everyone sighing in relief that it was _finally_ over. After having put forth that idea two months ago, they _finally_ came to a conclusion. All it took was Anton not being there.

"What other discussions do we have?" Kara asked, looking around.

"We cannot talk about the Baskervilles, as Anton is not here, but if something happens we will talk about it." Shansui said, everyone sighing.

"Has there been any attacks I'm unaware of?" Kevin asked, attention going to him.

"The last attack that we are currently aware of was the one that involved young Kian." Shansui said, making a silence fall onto everyone.

"Hopefully there won't be any more attacks soon." Austin said, an air of sadness around him. Kevin lightly rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I pray that will be the case." Shansui said, that thought neutral. "But now that we have started this topic, I nominate that we continue talking about it." He said, everyone nodding. It was especially well that Anton wasn't there, or else several fights would result from talking about it.

"What is the current total amount of attacks done to us by the Baskervilles?" Kara asked, looking mainly at Julian.

"The last I heard, the total was 12 going back to a year ago, giving to an average of one attack a month. That is not how it has been, but that is the average." Julian said, Kara nodding.

"How many have died?" Karen asked, everyone once again looking at Julian.

"Six total, though it was in two different attacks."

"How many have been injured?" Said Ian, everyone just wanting to get all the information they possibly could.

"That number can't be discerned, as how some have gone MIA. But, with what we do know, 20 people have been injured. Luckily, only five of them are, or were, in critical condition, and now only one is still in critical condition, and he was in the attack before the last." Julian said, all of them sighing.

"I checked on his condition yesterday- called that headquarters- and they said that he was no longer in critical condition." Kara said, all of them nodding. That actually was what she had been doing right before the group got there.

"That's good." Karen said, sighing in relief.

"Have we received any new messages from the Baskervilles?" Kathrin asked, looking at Julian, Ian and Shansui, the three who would know.

"No, not since the first message to give up all our information." Ian said, everyone not knowing if they should breathe a breath of relief or groan out of annoyance.

Kara glanced at the time, curious to see how long the meeting had gone on for, and was surprised to see that it was already one, making her wonder where the time had gone.

"Have we been able to get any of the hostages they got freed?" Austin asked, curious.

"No, not as far as I'm aware." Julian said, surprising everyone. The Barmas always seemed to know everything, but he didn't know this?

"How many are MIA?" Kevin asked, curious.

"Only six. But that is the amount that have gone missing total, so over twelve attacks." Julian said, everyone once again not knowing if they should sigh with relief that it was a low number or groan that there was a number at all.

"Is there anything else to discuss with this?" Shansui asked, looking around. Everyone thought for a moment, before they all shook their heads.

"No, I'm taking it as a no." Kara said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Then this meeting is dismissed." Shansui said, everyone sighing out of relief, the elder glancing at the clock. "And in record time- it only took an hour and half." Everyone laughed as the door opened, dispersing as they pleased.

"So, are the people staying at your house?" Kathrin asked Kara as they walked out.

"Yeah, as that will be easiest. Not only that, but that is where they got put, so it only makes sense." She said, Kathrin laughing a little.

"I have to get changed, so let's head over there." Kathrin said, the younger laughing. Kathrin looked to be in her twenties, though it was completely deceiving.

"Well, I do too so no worries there." They both laughed at that, making it to that room in a couple of minutes. Kathrin changed into a pair of jeans and tank top under a jean jacket, wearing a pair of tennis shoes to complete it. Kara was wearing a dark red tee that had a tear drop neckline(1) and a pair of blue jean shorts. She was also wearing a pair of black flats that each had a bow on the toes, paired with a black hat(2).

"Ooh, can I go to your house?" Kathrin asked randomly, glancing down at Kara as they started looking for where Michael had taken Oz and Gil.

"If you really want to. I don't think there will be too much to do, though, so you'll probably get bored fast." Kara said as she cast her senses out, quickly finding the people she was looking for, and quickly started to walk that way.

"I'll drive there so I can leave whenever I want." Kathrin replied, following Kara to where she was going.

"Did Lucius come with you today?" Kara asked, making Kathrin laugh and nod.

"Of course!"

"Then won't you be abandoning him here?" Kara asked, making her taller companion think for a second before nodding. "What a good wife." She said, as Lucius and Kathrin were married.

"I know, isn't it great? Anyway, if he needs to go somewhere, either your brother or brother-in-law will drive him home." She said, confusing Kara.

"Wait, my brother is here?" She asked, shocked. Kathrin laughed, shaking her head.

"He isn't here, but what I meant was that he could call Caleb and have him drive him. I would bet that Michael would drive him, as he is already here." They walked up to a random room, which only had a table and couch in it, though it also led out to a porch. Oz, Gil and Michael were in it, which was why they stopped there.

"Hey, have fun?" Michael asked when he noticed the two girls walking in.

"Oh yeah, so much fun. I'm just glad that Anton isn't here, or else we would've gotten in a fight with him." Kara said, sarcasm in her voice.

"Who is 'Anton'?" Oz asked, as that had not been one of the people Kara pointed out.

"He isn't here today- thank the gods- but he is the vice-head of this headquarters. So that you know, there is a head and a vice-head for each headquarters, and a head and vice-head for the whole organization. Shansui is head of both this headquarters and the whole organization, but the vice-head for the whole organization is at some other headquarters. Anton Barma is the vice-head for this headquarters alone." Kara explained, nodding to herself when he got finished.

"Yeah, but he wishes he was the head of the organization. Over my dead body." Kathrin said, annoyance in her voice.

"Do you hate him?" Gil asked, curious.

"Both of us do." Kara said, frowning.

"Why?" Oz asked, looking at the two women.

"I have several reasons, though the one that made me start to hate him was because he said that I was weak." Kara said, frowning as she thought of Anton.

"And I hate him because Anton thinks that because I am a chain, all I want to do is eat humans and cause mayhem and destruction." Kathrin said, shocking Oz and Gil.

"You're… a chain?" Oz asked, having not known that before. She seemed completely human.

"Yeah; the only reason I can walk around unsealed is because my husband- who is contracted with me- has the new type of contract, which does not force the chain away." She said, nodding to herself.

"That makes sense." Oz said, Kathrin snorting out a laugh.

"Are you going to go now?" Michael asked, curious.

"Yes, dual-eyes, I think we are." Kara said, making Michael laugh a little.

"I'll come by and visit you later. I can't have my little sister-in-law going insane, now can I?" Michael asked, slightly surprising Oz and Gil.

"You two are in laws?" Oz asked, making the two he was talking to laugh a little.

"Yeah, unfortunately- I mean it such a fantastic thing." Kara said, making Michael glare at her a little.

"You're so mean! I'm leaving you!" He said, walking to the other side of the room and sitting in the corner, hoping that Kara would apologize or do something similar to apologizing.

"Bye!" She called to him, everyone other than Michael leaving the room. "I'm going to stop by my office on the way out, that way I can grab all of my paperwork." She said, just then remembering.

"Which way is it again?" Kathrin asked, frowning in thought.

"We should pass right by it." Kara said, and, sure enough, they passed by it. Kara quickly went in it, running over to her desk and getting her paperwork before leaving it. "There; now we can go!" She said, the group going out to their cars.

"Is Kathrin coming with us?" Oz asked, curious. Kathrin laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, but I'm going in my own car."

"And leaving your poor husband here, stranded." The young DeLounge said, making the chain laugh.

"He'll get over it." With that, they all got in their respective cars, leaving to go to the DeLounge residence.

It was going to be a long day, especially for Kara.

* * *

><p>Okay! You got a long chapter! Consider it an early holiday present, so happy holidays (as I don't know what you will celebrate and I don't want to assume); have fun doing whatever you do to celebrate! And, please, review! It will make me want to write! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Strange Fights

Yay! The first thing I've updated in the new year! I know... Pathetic. But hey! I realized that I wasn't working on this, so yesterday (not even kidding) I started working on this chapter. And there are two reasons why it was so long for this to be worked on (with the last chapter being updated on December 20th of 2011, and it now being February 26 of 2012). One, I am easily distracted. (I'm not kidding! I was going to work on writing at one point, and I got on youtube so that I could have some music playing, and suddenly I found myself watching a bunch of Shane Dawson videos!) And the other reason was that there were many times where I was busy. (I mean, there was one week where I had no time to work on writing!) And it looks like I'm going to be busy soon again. It looks like I'll have like 4 projects to work on for school... Not fun! :( Anywho, enjoy the chapter; tried to make it extra long just to apologize for the wait. :)

_Reviews:_

_xPoisonedBlueRose13x_: Yeah, weird coincidence that we updated a chapter on the same day. And sorry for the long wait. But here it is! And thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters or anything else mentioned; I only have right to my OCs. I will not make any money off of this as this is made purely for entertainment.

* * *

><p>*When I was rereading the chapters, I noticed that I forgot to put the answer to this in. So you get the answer here.<p>

**This is Russian for 'stupid creature', so that you don't have to look it up.

_**To the Future We Go**_

_Chapter 7_ Strange Fights

A little bit later, the two cars pulled into the DeLounge residence, Kara parking in the same spot the car had been in before and Kara parking next to her. Before Kara got out of the car, though, Oz and Gil heard her sigh and mutter something about how it was going to be a long day.

"Why do you say that?" Oz asked, curious.

"Well, Kathrin and Derrick fight a lot over everything, and I'm always the one who had to separate them." She explained, making Oz blink before laughing. Before Kathrin started wondering what was taking them so long, the trio got out of the car, making her smile.

"It's been a while since I came over, so it was due to happen." She said, almost as if making an excuse for her being there.

"You don't need a reason to come over, though I know that Derrick would like one from you." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but he's _Derrick_, so it doesn't matter what he has to say." Kathrin said, making Kara roll her eyes, especially when they suddenly heard Derrick talking.

"What was that, _Kathrin_?" Derrick said, glaring at Kathrin. Kathrin smirked, happy to get the opportunity to make fun of Derrick again. "Why don't you say it to my face, you annoying chain." He continued, making Kathrin growl low in her throat.

"I said that it didn't matter what you say; everything that passes your lips is useless, _idiot_." She growled, Kara sighing at their antics.

"You two, don't fight. Please, just don't fight; save me the headache." She sighed, starting to head inside. Oz and Gil decided that it would be best to follow her in, as they didn't know if Kathrin's and Derrick's fight could at all turn violent and, if there was the chance it could, they didn't feel like risking getting in the cross fire.

"Of course!" Kathrin said, smiling as though she was completely innocent. "I wasn't even doing anything bad, so I don't know why Derrick was reacting badly." Yep, definitely acting innocent.

"You weren't doing anything bad, hunh? Well-" He began, but Kara interrupted him. By then, she, Oz and Gil were inside, so she was shouting out to the two.

"I don't _care_ if anyone was doing anything or not, but you two need to grow up, or you're getting locked out here, and neither of you should expect sympathy from me." She shouted at them, making Derrick and Kathrin stop their fight, running inside because they both knew Kara would carry through in her threat. After all, she had done it before. Expect, it had been raining _hard_ when she did it. Needless to say that Derrick and Kathrin were sick for a while after that. When they were inside, Kara smirked to herself, glad to have the fighting stopped, even if it was just for a minute.

"How'd the meeting go?" Derrick asked Kara, making the young girl smile before responding.

"It went well, though I am betting that it went so well because Anton wasn't there." Kara said, Derrick nodding.

"That's good." He said, making Kara nod.

"Were any decisions made while we were there?" She asked him, curious.

"No, nothing really. You know where they are, right?" Derrick asked, as they had moved to a different room so that it was more comfortable.

"Yeah, I sense where they are. Didn't you notice that we were heading there?" She asked, laughter in her voice. Derrick blinked, having not noticed until she said something.

"Goodness, you really are stupid." Kathrin said, making Kara sigh.

"Kathrin, don't even start a fight, or even _try_ to start a fight. And don't say that you weren't; I know you too well for that to work." She said before Derrick could respond, stopping the fight that would've started. The rest of the walk was in silence, until they made it to the room that they had moved to. Walking in they saw that it was a moderately sized room. There were a couple of couches in it, along with a table in the middle. Alice, Break and Sharon were each sitting on their own couch, it just having ended up that way.

"Hello!" Kara sang to them, going and sitting on another couch, Derrick standing behind that couch and Kathrin sitting next to Kara. After a moment, Oz and Gil sat down, Oz next to Alice, Gil next to Oz. Kathrin quickly introduced herself, getting the fact that she was a chain out there, though it was mainly because Alice said something about sensing her being a chain.

"So, did they figure anything out?" Break asked, meaning whether or not it was possible for them to go back in their own time. _Despite how they knew it wasn't possible._

"Well, Julian told me that if he found anything out that he would come over and tell me." She said, Oz and Gil a little surprised that she was referring to the Duke of the Barma house so casually. But they shrugged it off, before realizing that Alice, Sharon and Break had no idea who Julian was.

"Who is that?" Sharon asked, confused. Kara blinked, also confused at first, until she realized that since they hadn't come, they didn't know who was who.

"Oh, well he is the duke of the Barma house." She said, nodding to herself.

"So we should be expecting him to be coming… What other households should we expect to see?" Sharon said, curious. She wasn't the only one who was curious about that, but she was the first one who made a comment about it.

"Well, obviously the Barma house, because if Julian finds something interesting he'll come over and tell me. The Nightrays, as they _are_ my in-laws. The Vessalius, simply because I talk to one of them. And the Novus-Baskerville, because that is my family on my mom's side." There was a bit of surprise, as the only ones there that had known that last fact- that she was related to the Novus-Baskervilles- were Kara, Kathrin, and Derrick.

"You're a Novus-Baskerville?" Break asked, shocked. Kara nodded, having not thought anything about it. "So, are you a human, or one of them?" He asked, hoping she would get what she meant despite how it was awkwardly phrased.

"Well, apparently it is genetic, the trait for being a Novus-Baskerville. Because I know that my siblings and I all are 'chosen', or however you want to say it." She said, having gotten the question. Break nodded, the shock wearing off.

"Which is how you knew that Alice was a chain without being told." Oz said, finally understanding how. He had been told by Gilbert that he hadn't heard anyone say to Kara that Alice was a chain while Kara was at the meeting, but now he understood.

"Yes, you are correct." She said, smiling over at him. Sharon recalled something, which wasn't too important but she was curious.

"You said that you had siblings earlier. If that is the case, then where are they?" Kara laughed a little, having not thought of that.

"Well, I have two older siblings, and my brother- the younger of the two- is five years older than me. Not only that, but he's married, so he has moved out. My sister is ten years older than me, so she has long since moved out." Kara explained, slightly surprised having not thought that anyone of them would ask.

"So should we expect to be seeing them?" Break asked, though he was betting they would.

"Maybe, but I honestly don't know. They are both busy, especially my sister as she is in college. We'll probably see my brother, as I'm betting that Michael will drag him over when he comes to visit." She said, thinking about it for a second before nodding, having decided that this was her final answer. For a minute they were quiet, just trying to think of something- _anything_- to say to fill in the silence.

"How long has your family been living here?" Sharon asked, everyone glad that someone _finally_ found a way to fill the silence.

"For about a hundred years." Kara said, having thought for a moment.

"But I think they'd know what used to be here." Kathrin muttered, earning herself several confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Break asked, frowning.

"Well, my family bought this from the Vessalius family. I looked at what they used it for, and it was used for coming of age ceremonies." Kara said, shocking them, but mostly Oz. This didn't look _anything_ like it had when he had used it, though it had been some time…

"Looks different than what I recall it being, from the one time I was there." Alice said, asking why without saying it.

"Well, about 90 or so years ago there was a fire, which burnt down the majority of the original structure. Now, only a small chapel in the back is what is remaining of the original structure; what you are in now is part of the new structure." Kara explained, thinking about the many times she had gone to the small chapel just to explore. The one part she went to most often was a little section that looked like it had been underground before, and in the middle, next to a tree was a grave.

"No wonder we didn't recognize it." Break said, causing Kara to laugh a little while nodding.

"That would be it. Not only that, but there has been remodeling done since this section was built, so even if you saw it right after it was built you might not recognize it." She said, smiling over at him. "Anything else you would like to know?" She asked, trying to find something to fill in the silence. Sharon suddenly remembered something from the day before, and wanted to ask about it.

"Yesterday Janet mentioned something about your mom, and said that you would explain it*." She asked, referring to the fact that her mom had known that Oz was waking up before Matilda had called to tell her.

"I guess she mentioned something about how my mom knew that was waking up before Matilda called to tell me." She said, Sharon nodding to show that what Kara said _was_ what she meant. "Well, because of the chain that my mom is contracted to, she has the ability to see the future. Simple, really." She said, nodding to herself.

"That makes sense." Sharon said, finally having the answer to something that had annoyed her all night.

"Yeah, unlike anything that Derrick does." Kathrin said, making said man glare at her.

"That was uncalled for, you stupid chain." Derrick growled, making Kathrin glare at him in return as though _he_ had been the one to try to start the fight. Despite how that was _not_ the case.

"Oh, you have the gull to try to call me stupid? You are incorrigible, and have absolutely no brain." She said, everyone- minus Kara, who just sighed in agitation- watching, not knowing if they should be amused or not.

"_I_ am the one without a brain? Who insulted who first, Глупый творчество**." He said, confusing many of them with what he called her.

"What was that? Too scared to insult me in English?" Kathrin said, getting up as though that would give her the chance to win the fight. Before Derrick could respond, two 'thunks' resounded in the room, and after a moment they realized what had happened. Out of annoyance, Kara had hit Derrick and Kathrin over the head, really hard, with a random book, making them both grip their head in pain.

"You two, stop fighting before I kick you out of the house. You are giving me a headache." She said, glaring at the two hard, before continuing. "If you cannot stop behaving like a bunch of kids, I'm going to have to treat you two like that, and separate you two as such." The two went silent, before either of them said anything.

"Sorry Kara." They muttered, Kara nodding to show she accepted their apologies.

"I think my husband will be wondering where I'm at, so I'm going to go." Kathrin said, getting and heading to the door.

"Bye, Kathrin!" Kara said, everyone minus Derrick also saying that.

"So, what should we do now?" Kara asked, trying to search her mind for something to say. Before anyone could respond, however, a sound started, surprising everyone. Kara reached into her pocket, grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open while walking over to the door to stand outside the room.

"Hello?" She asked, listening for the person to say something.

"Hey Kara, it's Lucius." She heard a male respond, making her smile to herself.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy! What is it you need?" She heard a sigh if aggravation at the nickname, but nothing was said about it.

"Have you seen my wife? Me and her went to Pandora, but I can't seem to find her. Then again, have you even been to Pandora?"

"Well, your wife was at my house, but she left a couple of minutes ago, so she should be getting there soon. And I was at the meeting today, something happened. I'm not going to say it over the phone, so you'll have to ask Kathrin about what happened." She said, making him sigh in annoyance.

"That woman, can't she at least give me a break for once?" Kara laughed at that before she responded.

"No, because if she did she wouldn't be Kathrin."

"Well, thank you for telling me that. I'll let you go now. Talk to you some other time." He said, 'byes' being exchanged before they hung up. Walking back into the room she gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that- Kathrin's husband called wanting to know where she'd gone." She explained, confusing them.

"What, can she not do anything on her own?" Alice muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he wouldn't have called if it won't for the fact that she took his car, thereby stranding him at headquarters." She said, sitting back down in her seat.

Conversation went the same way from then on, silences filling whenever they couldn't figure out what to say, before night fell. There was a calm in the mansion that would stay for sometime.

* * *

><p>Okay! Hope you liked, and please review! It will give me motivation to write!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 Decisions and Casino

Reviews:

_TH3AniM3LUV3R_: I'm glad you like it. And you read all the chapters in one day? I'm honored. Here is the next chapter! :D

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters; I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Future We Go<strong>_

_Chapter 8_ Decisions and Casino

It was later on that day, when the group had decided that it was late enough to go to bed, that Oz had a sudden realization. Kara had mentioned that the contract she had, the Seal Contract, could convert an illegal contract into that. If he had to be honest, he _really_ did not want to go back to the Abyss, not any time soon, if he could help it.

Of course, he had to realize this while Kara was taking a shower and getting ready for bed. He had gone in first, so he was already ready for bed. But he knew he could wait a couple more minutes before he asked her about it, as there wasn't much to worry about.

It was at this point that he suddenly heard a 'meow", causing him to blink and look around. On the ground in front of him was a pure white cat that had rather long and thick fur. The cat was looking at him, purring and acting like it wanted to be given attention.

"I see you've met Casino," Oz heard Kara say, causing him to look over and see her walking out of the bathroom. He smiled, leaning forward to try to pet the cat. "Watch out – she typically doesn't let anyone other than me pet her," She warned, shocked when the cat let Oz pet her.

"She doesn't seem that bad," He said, but it was at this point that the cat hissed, patted at his hand, and walked over to the bed and jumped up. "Or maybe not," He added, laughing a little.

"Don't worry about her – she does that to everyone," Kara said, laughing as she walked over to the bed. "I've spoiled her too much," She said, sitting down on her bed and petting Casino. "There are only two other people she won't attack, and they are my parents, simply because they pay for her food," She added with a laugh. It was then that Oz decided to ask her about the contract.

"Kara, you said that the contract you have – I think you called it the Seal contract – can be used to remove an illegal contract, right?" He asked, not wanting to flat out ask her how it can be done.

"Yes; I am going to guess that, as you have an illegal contract that you want a Seal contract, yes?" She checked, smiling over at Oz, who nodded. "Well, luckily I know how to replace contracts – I go on missions where I usually have to remove illegal contracts, and replacing the contracts is very similar." She said, nodding to herself. (And honestly, she had no idea why she was nodding, she just felt like it.)

"When can we replace my contract? I know we need to let at least Alice know, but when is the soonest can do it?" He asked, really wanting it to be done. After all, he might have been lucky so far with his contract – as it was taking a while to move – but that could easily change, especially since there were times when it moved quickly and times it moved slowly. Who knows how much time he actually had?

"Well, the only thing I need to do is mix a couple of things, which will take about five minutes to mix and at least an hour – preferably several more – to set. So we can do it anytime tomorrow, as I'll make the potion tonight." She said, after having paused a micro-second to think about it.

"What is the potion for?" He asked, curious.

"Well, the potion is the difference between simply removing an illegal contract, and switching it to being a Seal contract. I would suspect that you don't want to send Alice back to the Abyss, so we need to make sure the potion is made," Kara explained, mentally gathering the ingredients for the potion. "I'll make the potion tonight so that it has all night to set.  
>"What is the point of it 'setting'?" Oz asked, curious as she had said that several times, but hadn't explained. Saying it had to set sounded like it was going to turn into a solid.<p>

"Well, the ingredients need time to mix on their own, and to brew, so to say; that is what I mean," She explained, smiling over at Oz.

"That makes sense," He said, trying to decide if he had any other questions to ask. At this point, Casino made herself known again, meowing loudly at Kara, who had stopped giving her attention.

"Sorry, Casino," She murmured, laughing a little as she started petting the cat again. She glanced up at Oz, speaking to him again, "well, I'm going to go off and make the potion. I don't recall if I've told you this already, but if I haven't then I will say so now. You are welcome to read any book off of my book shelf; all the books that I have on it are able to be read by anyone, so need to worry." She explained, nodding to the bookshelves on the wall next to her bed.

"Okay," Oz said, smiling. However, he didn't get up, knowing that he was probably going to fall asleep soon.

"Well, I'm going to go off, get the potion made; good night," She said as she got up, leaving the room to go somewhere after Oz had responded.

Well, tomorrow he was going to get his illegal contract changed, and he honestly couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Hello people! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I will start making excused about why I haven't updated yet; one, I've been too lazy some of the time; two, some of the times I've been really busy (in fact, today is the first day in nearly two weeks that I've gotten on my laptop, meaning I haven't been able to update this); and three, I threw a fit at one point, when I was going to work on this, when I saw that I had no reviews. Yeah, I totally did.<p>

Also, do you like the way I'm setting this up now? This chat area on the bottom only, with the review thanks and disclaimer at top, the only ones there. Ah well, I'm going to do this from now on...

Fun fact: Casino is a real cat! She is my grandmother's cat, and I wrote her in because, at that time, I was living with her. I'm not anymore, and haven't been for about half a year now. :) And I also have my own kitty! His name is Scones. (I named him!) He's a total sweetheart. I love him. (He is also adorable! And I say that because he is currently sleeping on the other couch, right in my sight.)

Okay, people! Please review! It means you will, hopefully, get the next chapter sooner; anyway, I have several stories up, so when I go to update, I look at reviews, so if a story has no reviews on the most recent chapter, I don't work on it. So please, review. (It also makes me happy! ;D)


End file.
